property
by Tuni
Summary: The progression of Aizen and Hinamori's relationship from admiration to love to desire to death.  please forgive the spelling,grammer and stupidity   " mistakes


He was squatted on the roof of one of the human world's buildings, Gin standing behind him with his never fading grin on the pale face.

He was watching as a small silhouette was running in horror, wide dark innocent eyes surrounded by long beautiful ashes, a miniscule nose, and a little mouth. And that was it. He had made up his mind. He would make her think of only him, dream of only him, live just for him. She would belong only to him, and eventually, her end would only be his. And he was ready for absolutely anything to make it happen.

His train of thoughts was suddenly cut by Gin's voice who was observing him from behind.

-"Shall we go Aizen taichou? If we last any longer those kids are going to get devoured by the hollows…not that it bothers me."

-"Ah" was the only answer Aizen gave to him, his mind completely else where and he suddenly disappeared in a shunpo.

-"Aaaah…I already feel bad for that little girl" Gin said to himself as he followed soot.

She watched blankly as two men walked towards their direction feeling relieved at the remembrance of their identities. Captain Aizen put a warm hand on her head saying reassuring words with a deep voice and looking her directly in the eyes, a nice smile on his handsome face. She felt tenderness and goodness leading to an immediate comfort in her state of mind. Then she watched his heroic act speechless, the only words able to slip her lips were "Aizen taichou" and that was it. He had marked his territory on her. That's all it took for her to devote herself into excelling in the Academy to finally join the fifth division under captain Aizen, then into finally becoming his vice captain being closer to him and spending her days serving and trying to please him.

But she had noticed that ever since she reached her goal, becoming his lieutenant things started changing little by little. She remembers that incident at the New Year's party. All the shinigamis were celebrating and of course celebrating for them means drinking and too much. She was coming out of the women's bathroom when she found herself caught into the arms of a 12th division fellow, she remembers him talking to her once, saying that he had a crash on her but she just apologized to him politely and forgot all about it the next moment. But right now he smelled of alcohol and he was being too insistent. She asked him to let go of her but he wouldn't listen. Eventually he held onto her wrists and just started kissing her on the neck, she felt like vomiting. Then she started looking for a solution. This was an unofficial event and she had no zunpakuto on her. She tried to push him away but the guy was dominating her physically by far. She was starting to luck of air when suddenly felt the guy being pulled away and air coming back into her lungs. A familiar face was standing in front of her without looking her directly. Instead he was just fixing the other man as he collapsed onto the floor and vanished after being simply pushed on the wall by just one hand. But this was no ordinary push; it was the fifth division captain's hand after all.

All that Aizen was thinking was "how could he? How could such a worthless creature touch to my property, to Aizen Sosuke's property?" The very thought of it made him sick.

When he finally turned around to face her she was looking shocked, relieved and horrified all at once. All she could manage to say was "Aizen taichou…" before tears started to run through her cheeks unconsciously. Of course in normal times she would hate this. Looking weak in front of her captain, disappointing him. But this was no ordinary situation and she had no more any control over herself as tears started to shade faster before that she began to choke into her crying. Suddenly she felt the familiar warm hands not on top of her head this time but under her arms, pulling her closer into his chest in a gentle embrace completely opposite to the previous one. And she just let it happen. She put her hands and head on top of his chest and just melt into his arms, feeling her heart's aching disappearing little by little.

He felt drunk by the smell of her hair in his nose and he just wanted to do more much more than just hugging her. Visual images started drifting into his mind as a bunch of the people from the next room started to rush in as they heard the noise. They just stood there both shocked and confused not understanding what had just happened, and got even more shocked as captain Aizen kissed gently his vice captain's forehead. Which caused her heart to start biting faster and a shiver through all of her body, then whispered softly in her ear:

-"it's ok; you're safe now…he will pay for what he did."

She knew that people were watching, that this could have a bad effect on the captain's image, but she just couldn't care. She would be selfish just this once and enjoy her captain's body against hers a little longer.

It was later that night that she realised admiration had turned into love. She was falling in love and just didn't know what to do about it.

A week later it was heard that a man from the 12th division was found dead in the forest lucking both his eyes and all ten of his fingers. No one knew what had happened to him.

After that incident she started noticing things: how even though Aizen taichou's mouth was a little big it suited perfectly his face or how brown his eyes are and one day during a hot summer day training with the squad she noticed much more than that.

He was the captain so he was the one in charge of every one taking the time to value and correct each one of his squad members. As for her, she was in charge of taking notes as to value her comrade's evolution. Aizen started the training with neither his glasses to avoid any incident nor his haori as it was an extremely hot day. She got a little distracted at first looking into his eyes thinking that absolutely every thing about her captain was beautiful. Then she had lost all concentration and forgot all about the notes as he had completely removed the top of his uniform, she just didn't imagine that he was intentionally trying to distract her. His body was strong and muscular just as she would imagine it. Every thing about him was perfect. Then hormones started to play their little games and she started being more and more curious to see what's downer and downer until she felt her breathing getting heavier. She suddenly felt her cheeks growing red as she realised what was going on and she mentally scowled herself for looking at her captain that way. It just didn't occur to her mind that he stole glances like this at her all the time.

Then she realised that she wasn't the only one, and other females from the squad were staring at him and she didn't like it. Shame started to go away leaving place to anger as jealousy consumed her from the inside.

It was later that night that she realised love had turned into sexual desires. Starting that day she began having fantasies and indecent thoughts about him at night that she would hate her self for the next morning.

Then she started asking herself if he was having any sexual activities and the minute after she would be slapping herself mentally. This was her Aizen taichou for god's sake, he was an angel. How could she think of such things about him? THE perfect man…but a man none the less and he must have needs. In the end it would just drive her insane and she would try her best washing away any thought about the matter.

A few months later another incident had accrued. The captain and his lieutenant were overwhelmed by work that day, night had come and they were finalizing the last of paperwork. Finally Hinamori felt relieved to finish off her last paper of the day and soon get back to her home to get some rest even though she was a little saddened as usual to leave her captain's side in the end of the day. As she was lending him that last paper while he was giving her one of his sweet charming smiles, she accidentally cut herself through the paper.

She let out an involuntary gasp of pain and blood started pouring out from her finger as Aizen's eyes widened in shock. He immediately jumped out of his seat and came to her side.

-"Hinamori-kun…are you alright?" He asked softly concern filling his voice.

-"it's just a little cut. Nothing to worry about captain." She answered shaking her head with a little smile on her lips.

Aizen smiled back to her then looked down at her bleeding hand. His smile disappeared slowly and he gave her a look she could not recognize as impulses of his inner self, of the side of him that he keeps secret run through him. He gently took her hand then started bringing it slowly closer to his mouth. What was he doing? What was happening? Was all a confused Hinamori could think about. Then he brought out his tongue and started liking softly the blood from her finger before putting it all in his mouth and sucking on it. All while keeping his eyes on hers during the process, giving her that strange look she could not recognize.

Confusion and shock quickly left place to some thing else. Hinamori could not believe what was going on at first. This was indeed strange but was she actually liking it? Is she really starting to feel turned on?

All questions disappeared from her mind as she finally got her answer. The atmosphere was getting almost unbearable especially with that special look in his eyes. And if she just wasn't that shy, if she didn't keep reminding herself of her position and of his she would've just exploded and said it loud and clear: "take me!"

He suddenly stopped the almost erotic process and said nicely giving her his old warm smile: "we should probably get you some bondage now…I'll be right back."

Her finger was carefully wrapped, the work was done and she was walking towards her home where she doesn't want to go back anymore. All space in her mind was completely invaded now, there was no more space for anything or anyone else but him.

* * *

The 5th division leader never really liked the 10th division little captain and as the experience has proved, it was reciprocal.

Why? Simply because Aizen Sosuke was not the kind of men to share. When he wants something he and only he gets it. And he wanted his sweet vice captain. But that tenth division captain was holding a special spot in her heart and of course this could not please him. There must be no spot for no one else but himself. For none of her friends.

He remembers congratulating the genius boy with a smile as he became a captain, telling him that he had heard a lot about him from Hinamori-kun. And even offered him his hand in a hand shake but the boy just seemed rather suspicious and cold. He finally took his hand after a few seconds of consideration then muttered a fast "thanks".

Aizen's mind was made up there would be no mercy when the time comes. And he was to make sure that Hinamori would be the source of both his emotional and physical pain.

It was a late afternoon when Hinamori brought a water melon and knocked on her childhood friend's door. The door was quickly opened up and a boy with an annoyed expression on his face appeared behind it.

-"I know it's your day off and since I have a few free hours I thought we could just catch up! It's been such a long time since we hadn't talked like the old days Shiro-chan and I really missed…"

-"Hinamori! You're talking too much" Came the voice of the non amused boy

-"Okey…okey. So tell me about you, what did I miss?"

-"Well nothing special except that Hiyorimaru was acting a little different lately."

-"hmm…Aizen-taicho says that when a zanpakuto…"

-"And here we go again…" Sighed the white haired boy impassively

-"What? What was that for?"

-"You're just going to spend the entire day talking about your Aizen…again!"

Hinamori found herself feeling a little offended at the mention of her captain this way but still this was her Shiro-shan and if it had been anyone else…

-"So what? I don't see why it would bother you"

-"As a matter of fact it does! Are you…in love with him or something?"

Hinamori felt her cheeks turning red at the sudden question then she answered indignantly

-"I am not answering to that question."

-"It is annoying watching you becoming the slave of some one as…disgusting as him. It's almost like you have no more life all you do, all you think about is satisfying that man."

She couldn't believe her ears, she was certainly used to her friend's rude comments and she never really took them seriously but this was…her? A slave? And most importantly Aizen? Disgusting? A tear started to form in her eye as the anger began to overwhelm her. Then she finally spoke:

-"Fine! Then I'm never going to annoy you again with my silly talks about him or about anything else for that matter…good bye captain Hitsugaya."

She finally muttered as she left the room running, anger blurring her vision. "Stupid Shiro-chan" she thought to herself. But then Aizen came back into her mind and she felt the need for his presence. Yes it has become a need over the time, not to say that it's an obsession.

She felt all the possible emotions one could feel disappear from her heart (shyness, happiness, sadness, courage…) as only two remained: anger and love.

Anger at Toshiro for bringing up the most sensitive subject to her soul that way and humiliating her. And love for her now, everything, her captain.

She finally reached her room not even knowing how she got there in her current state of mind and was about to enter the room as she felt a familiar voice call her name. The voice that makes her heart jump each time she hears it.

She lifts her gaze towards him saying nothing. As he finally speaks.

-"Hinamori-kun…I was looking for you and since I didn't find you in our quarters I thought you might be in your room…are you alright?"

He suddenly stood quiet and truly blanked as he felt her hand hold his leading him behind her into the room. She does not know how she found the courage to act in such a way. But no this was no courage since all feelings vanished away from her heart all but anger and love.

He was standing in front of her inside of the room both confused and amused, while she was just staring at the floor before finally rising her head up and looking at him with an intensity that he did not know she was even capable of until this day. But then the intensity in her look was getting mixed with some thing else and he just felt amused and excited as he recognized what it was: desire.

He suddenly sow her open her mouth to speak:

-"Aizen taicho…I..."

But he quickly cut her words off. There was no need for that.

-"I know" he said seriously.

And the next thing she knew, she jumped out of her place, her lips were on his, those lips, how she lounged to taste them, their tongues playing together, her hands swimming in his hair and his holding her back strongly as he pulled her closer into him.

Suddenly she started feeling her weight being lifted from the floor and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, he turned her against the wall as he slid one hand into her hair setting it free then began kissing on her neck. Hinamori started feeling Aizen's growin against her through the fabric of the clothes and this caused her some kind of mixture between excitements and happiness and a chuckle to escape her lips.

-"What's so funny?" asked Aizen in her ear.

-"Nothing…I'm just glad you're…not an angel" responded a breathless Hinamori.

A grin drew its self on his face, then he suddenly moved them away from their previous spot, putting her gently on the bed as he took off rapidly first his glasses, then his haori before feeling little hands coming from under him, grabbing his clothes and pulling him down into a thirsty kiss. He continued the ritual of undressing himself with his lips on hers. Then his hands left his clothes and took the direction of hers, opening and taking off part by part until leaving her completely naked under his gaze. After that he directly started kissing and biting onto her ear and her neck as she closed her eyes in pleasure, before he started going downer letting his tongue leave his mouth to lend on her right nipple, as his left hand cupped her left breast. Then he suddenly stopped and Hinamori found herself so lost that she was ready to beg for him to continue. But he gave her "that" gaze. That strange gaze that only came out on rare occasions. That gaze that made her heart beat so fast that she was so certain he could hear it from where he was. That gaze that made her frightened to death of that man she loved so much but ever so depending and needing for him.

She run a hand through the side of his face then upon his lips as he kept his eyes onto hers before finally lowering down the last peace of tissue on his body allowing his throbbing member to stand. She couldn't help but to lower her look a little feeling all of her body shiver as a result. She put her lips softly on his chest and started living a trail of kisses on it which caused the last of Aizen's walls to break, he couldn't hold on any longer. He lifted her up again slightly and whispered slowly into her ear:

-"This is starting to kill me…Shall I come?"

-"You know that I'm all yours…always" replied Hinamori dreamingly.

He slowly positioned himself between her legs as he was trying to hide a large grin caused by her response. Hinamori's hands clenched themselves into the sheets and she bit on her lower lip as she felt him entering her slowly at first, but little by little his thrusts started getting faster and faster. His face was now buried on her shoulder, her legs wrapped around his waste, her arms around his back, nails digging into the flesh as the pleasure was getting unbearable, which only caused the man inside of her to grow even more eager if it was still any possible.

Control was lost onto muffled cries of ecstasy which were getting louder and louder. Their bodies were burning in heat as he came in and out of her and all he was thinking was finally, finally…finally.

While she had completely forgotten about her identity or where she was or the time that it was back then. All that she knew was what she was doing and especially with whom was she doing it. And it was good; it was nothing like she had ever felt before and nothing like she probably would.

They were finally reaching their climaxes after what felt like an eternity. Hinamori let out an involuntarily too loud"Aizen taichou!" before she felt his seed release into her. And that was it!

A satisfied Aizen pulled out of an exhausted Hinamori and laid back next to her, bringing her closer into a tight embrace that she welcomed with a smile on the face before falling into sleep just a few seconds later.

Toshiro stood just there, in the same place where the closest person to his heart had left him a few hours ago, blame and remorse consuming him from the inside:

"How could I act so stupid? Why did I have to hurt Hinamori like that? ...but I just can't help it if I don't trust that guy, he's just so…hmm"

A painful sigh finally escaped the boy's mouth as he run a nervous hand through his hair and finally made up his mind:

"Maybe jealousy is just blurring my judgment after all, maybe he's not that bad who knows…anyway I should go apologise to Hinamori for talking to her that way"

And in seconds the boy was already out of his room and on his way to meet his friend.

When he finally reached her place he knocked on her door softly at first but then louder as he got no response. Worry started to consume him, it was already night and she couldn't still be at work. Eventually he just slid the door open and went inside the room. He took a few steps more, his wide green eyes inspecting the place and finally getting even wider as they landed on an unpleasant scene. Yes he had found his friend but saying that he was relieved to see her would just be a huge lie.

She was lying asleep in her bed; hair down her face, her back was naked as seemed to be the rest of her body that was hidden by the covers. Her chest was covered by a man's one and her right arm was resting on it too.

Aizen sosuke had one arm wrapped around her, the other one behind his head. The covers were falling very down through his naked form and Toshiro could almost see his member. The very thought of it made him want to vomit.

-"Yo Hitsugaya taicho" he heard a voice say and sow an evil green that seemed to say "I won"

But he was too shocked and distracted to respond to any of that. He felt his body unable to move and mind unable to think. He was frozen in his place.

"This can't be, it can't …and him? ...Hi namori" was all that was going on inside of his head. Then the words started unconsciously getting out of his mouth:

-"No…it can't be…you couldn't" he said turning his head to the man that he despised more than anyone else in the world.

Aizen raised an eyebrow as he asked with curiosity on the outside but just pure mockery in the inside:

-"I couldn't?...of course I could. I'm no impotent…As a matter of fact I really…really could"

The last sentence was pronounced in a very slow stressful manner, the grin never leaving its pronouncer's face .And Hitsugaya could not stand the provocations any longer. He felt his blood bowling inside of him as anger raised to the top. And he finally managed to speak between his teeth:

-"You've always disgusted me…you and this sick smile of yours."

But he found himself surprised as Aizen asked him curiously:

-"What are you going to do now?"

-"What do you mean?

-"Well I've completed my ownership over Hinamori-kun. I've invaded all of her mind, feelings, desires, devotion, and loyalty. They all belong to me now. And today I've marked myself even on her body. If you think that you can still save her from me then you're certainly delusioning. There is absolutely no more room for you."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was hearing as he asked revolted:

-"What kind of sick insane person are you?"

But all he got as a response was that same smile again.

He was ready, he could release his bankai right here and right now and he was about to do it when he heard a soft moan escaping his still sleeping friend's lips and it woke him up reminding him of the situation and of the impacts it could have on her if he ever made a scene and let everybody now about what had happened.

The hand that was strongly holding his zanpakuto ready to bring it out, was now lying to his side emptily and he found himself leaving the room helpless and enraged. All he managed to do was give a final glance of hate to the other man that remained inside of the room as, he, closed the door behind him.

Seems like making captain Hitsugaya bleed came sooner than anticipated. Aizen thought to himself looking at the door, before lowering his gaze to the girl sleeping next to him. He considered her with intensity for a few seconds then whispered in a half angered tone:

-"You're mine, only mine." then anger started to fade away a little leaving room for a zest of sadness as he spoke again:

-"I love you so much…if only you could understand that." But he was surprised hearing her speak back opening her eyes slowly:

-"No…you're the one who can't understand." This last sentence came with too much of sadness and Aizen had to admit that he found himself a little intrigued. What was that right now?

But she quickly smiled warmly at him and he felt a little foot caressing his leg softly under the covers. It felt sweet. So he decided to leave the analyses of that sentence for later on as he lowered himself a little putting a soft kiss upon her lips.

* * *

Life took back its usual rhythm for Momo after that day except that it had been a little more than a month now since her best friend and she had not spoken. He was always either too busy or not even findable. She would've thought he was avoiding her if she didn't know best. But Aizen's words, hands and voice would always calm her nerves down in an instant making all of her sorrow wash away.

She would look at him some times with those big dark eyes of hers telling him how much she loved him and how she can't live without him anymore. This would cause impulses of his inner self to wake up for some brief moments. And urges of killing her would cross him as he thought that none of what she was saying was true.

"You don't love me, not the real me, but the image that I drew you about myself. Just an illusion. And if you ever knew the real me you would've never ever loved him." It seemed like he was falling into his own trap.

But none of that would show on his handsome face, and he would just give her one of his warm smiles telling her some of his beautiful words.

Hinamori finally decided to go face her Shiro-chan and try to find a solution. Even though he was the one who hurt her she could not bare his absence any longer.

She chose to take care of her mission in the morning knowing for sure that he would be in his office, but to her bigger disappointment he was not there.

-"Hello Hinamori" Said a cheerful Matsumoto facing a line of bottles of sake.

-"Oh hi Rangiku-san…isn't Hitsugaya-kun in his office yet?"

-"He already left saying some thing about some important message from the captain commander."

Hinamori bowed her head in disappointment before muttering some goodbye words to Mutsumoto and heading to the exit. But a yelling voice stopped her from going any further:

-"Hey! Where do you think you're going like that? Now that you're here you're staying. We will have some fun."

-"But Rangiku-san I…"

-"There are no buts I said you were staying."

Hinamori let a sigh escaping her lips as she sat on the couch in surrender.

-"Do you want some sake?" asked Matsumoto lifting a bottle in the air.

-"Rangiku-san! It's nine in the morning."

-"Fine I will just have some by myself but tell me first..." The blonde stopped talking suddenly as she noticed her friend growing pale, a look of obvious discomfort on her face.

-"Hinamori…are you alright?" asked Matsumoto dropping the bottle of sake that was in her hand on the table and moving in Hinamori's direction. But she sow the smaller woman suddenly jump out of her place before she could reach her and running towards the bathroom.

Rangiku walked slowly into the next room, her usually joyful expression now filled with anxiousness. She put a hand on the shoulder of her friend that had just finished vomiting and was now washing her face.

-"Are you alright? ...listen…didn't you tell me that you were late just a week ago? And now you're..."

-"I'm alright Rangiku-san" Hinamori interrupted her friend's word "I'm sure it's nothing serious…probably ate some thing rotten like the usual." She continued with a fake smile on her face that did not escape to the other woman. But this one was too concerned to give up so easily and asked again:

-"Are you…and Aizen taichou being careful?"

Hinamori completely turned her head towards Rangiku shock and disbelief all over her face.

-"What did you just say?" She finally asked in a nervous tone. But she had no response. Eventually she just questioned in a calmer tone this time:

-"How do you know about that? "

-"Let's just say that I have a gift for guessing that kind of things" Said Matsumoto playfully while giving her a wink in an attempt to enlighten the mood. But Hinamori only gave her a light smile and a few seconds of silence passed between the two of them, before finally getting broken by Rangiku's voice:

-"Are you intending to talk to him about it?"

-"I don't know"

-"Why not?"

Another moment of silence passed between the two women before Hinamori's voice came again:

-"I'm afraid."

This last statement caught Rangiku off surprise. She did certainly not see it coming. Afraid? Of what? Wasn't this "her" Aizen-taichou the man she once qualified as the nicest person alive and the perfect man?

But none of her questions got answered as she sow a petit body move next to her saying that it was getting late. She tried to call for her but it seemed like she couldn't hear anymore…

Aizen's plans were finally reaching the end of the road or rather the beginning of it. His death would be the mark of his rebirth the birth of his true self. But what was to come of his precious possession?

Taking her to hueco mundo would certainly break her even though she would always be happy to be by his side she just wouldn't be herself anymore.

She would be like a fading flower into the darkness of Hueco mundo and she needs soul society, needs her world just like any flower needs the sun.

It would be a slow painful kill for her.

What about leaving her behind and just following his own way? That is absolutely no option.

He knows better. He knows that continuing her life without him would be the worst of all possible death.

Either way it would be a kill so he chooses the less painful, most merciful one: the actual murder. After all he always knew that her death would belong only to him.

She couldn't live without him and he was to release her from her misery. But that's only half the truth, the one that he would be giving to people if being asked. The other half is that he actually couldn't bare the thought of her being capable of it. So her existence would end with his, at least his existence as her beloved captain.

She was standing in room 46 weak and confused thinking that her life came to an end the day she found her captain's body hanging on that wall and all covered in blood. And if he didn't leave her that letter , if she didn't have that one last tribute to accord him as the loyal vice captain that she was, she would most certainly have been considering suicide right at that moment. Suddenly captain Ichimaru with his unshakable expression popped out of no where

Asking her to follow him until the man she loves.

Seeing him made her feel alive again, she suddenly started feeling her heart bounce so loud, a feeling she hadn't experienced since their last encounter. This gave her the impression that her heart had stopped beating and was now coming back to life.

Tiny hands clenched into his haori as hot tears run through her face. He let himself feel her in his big arms one last time, always keeping his soft demeanour. He would not allow her seeing his true face; he would make sure she loves him until the last second of her existence as a cold blade of the name of Kyoka suigetsu travelled her. She lifts her eyes in complete shock; face still wet with tears as he the one that she loves more than any thing watches carefully, an unreadable expression on his face. But the look of surprise soon disappeared as she manges to use every inch of strength left in her now dying body and hold into his neck with both her hands in an attempt to keep her balance as she whispers almost unheard in his ear:

-"I told you didn't I? You're the one who can't understand how I love you. I always sow danger in your eyes. Always so this buried other side of you. But I kept loving you any way. I just couldn't stop.

I also doubted that my end might be by your hands but I just…but I just couldn't stop."

This last statement of his little posession did not sadden him nor did it make him feel any regrets. On the contrary it made him feel satisfied if not even thrilled. After all she really did love him. All of him.

But it seemed like she still had some thing to say. Her voice getting more and more difficult to catch, she speaks a few more words before finally collapsing on the floor, now drawn into her own blood.

He stood there frozen for a few seconds, Gin could not tell from where he was standing what the little vice captain said and made his unshakable ex-captain look this way even if it were for a mere few seconds.

Aizen could not believe what he just heard; this last statement of hers did certainly not make him any satisfied. Did she really say "by the way…I was pregnant"? And a smile on her lips on top of that?

This did certainly not make him feel relieved. A child of his? A child of his little princess? This was too…precious to give up on so easily, this jut was…But it's no time for such feelings it's no time for feelings at all. Gin was watching and he was finally so close to his goal. He had to forget all about it. All that must remain in his head is that he is Aizen Sosuke and soon he will be the one on top of absolutely everything in this word.

And that's what remains in his head as he walks away asking for Gin to follow him…

-"She's lost the baby but she can still survive with the help of some will…do you want to speak to her captain Hitsugaya?"

Came the fragile voice of captain Unohana

-"No…I have nothing to say to her."


End file.
